Witch hunt
by MagicalGis
Summary: Viktor acaba de llegar a un pequeño pueblo para apoyar con la cacería de brujas y acabar con todos los posibles males sin tener en cuenta que conocería un misterioso joven de nombre Yuuri que le haría sospechar y dudar de sus propios ideales. Victuuri. AU Medieval.
1. Chapter 1

No puedo escribir tanto por problemas en mi muñeca :( pero aunque sean capítulos cortos trataré de ser contante, estoy trabajando en muchas actualizaciones de fics pasados a la vez. Pero Ahorita me centraré en este y otro de YOI igual.

Espero les guste.

Pareja: Victuuri. Viktor x Yuuri.

Género: AU. Drama. ¿Tragedia? Medieval.

* * *

 **Witch Hunt**

 _Primero el cielo coloreaba el pueblo de anaranjado después empezó a tornarse gris para terminar en negro._

 _El sudor nerviosos empezaba a confundirse con las lágrimas y se estaba quedando sin voz de tanto gritar._

 _No lo estaba juzgando Dios. Lo juzgaban el pueblo y le traicionaba el amor._

—¡Viktor! — gritó un hombre con una voz suave y cantora mientras que a los pasos que daba hacía sonar su pesada armadura.

El nombrado, se volteó mientras le sonreía sutilmente y guardaba su espada recién limpiada. —¡Christophe! ¿qué sucede?

— Michele quiere verte en la capilla. —dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo. — Ahora que eres parte de la guardia tienes que saber todo acerca de esas cosas, las brujas pueden ser terribles depredadoras. —dijo dramatizando sus últimas palabras. —¿Te asusta un poco la idea?

— He luchado ante otras cruzadas, no pueden ser tan malas las brujas como el mismo ser humano. —dijo con calma a la vez que se pasaba una mano por su pelo. —Iré de inmediato.

Viktor quién recién llegaba a un pequeño pueblo, trataba de despejarse mirando el camino apedreado. Esos recuerdos entre los ruidos que causaban las espadas los cambiaría por gritos. Pero aún así merecía un descanso de la guerra.

Al llegar a la capilla se hincó y persinó con respeto y al entrar empezó a buscar la cara que necesitaba ver. Una vez que reconoció su cabeza se acercó con calma sin interrumpir los rezos ajenos. Se hincó a lado de su compañero mientras esperaba a que este mismo terminase de rezar.

—Nunca olvides dar tus plegarias, son necesarias. — dijo el joven castaño mientras terminaba de personarse y mirar al frente donde se encontraban las figuras grandes y ornamentadas.

—Escuché que casi pierdes a tu hermana ante una bruja.

Su compañero frunció el ceño. Odia recordar aquel día.

—Lo siento.—se disculpó de inmediato Viktor.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio escuchando las música gregoriana y vocales en latín que hacían eco en el lugar. Michele inhaló un poco y le pasó unos apuntes al otro. — Ahí vienen unas especificaciones de como reconocerlas. —pronunció con un poco de molestia. — Es un pueblo pequeño, deberías hablar con Yakov, él también puede asesorarte ya que es veterano.

Viktor repasó las notas con cuidado después las guardó ara sonreírle un poco al otro y que este se calmara.— De acuerdo.— finalizó para pararse y despedirse y continuar con sus deberes. Se hincó y dio después media vuelta para salir. Usualmente todo era igual, un tono lúgubre y serie pero a la vez angelical, las personas con la mirada caída rezando. Pero su mirada se centró en una persona que no había visto al entrar pero se notaba más nerviosa, con miedo. Se acercó al joven de cabello negro que temblaba y apretaba con fuerza entre sus manos una cruz.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con delicadeza para no asustarlo más.

El joven pegó un pequeño brinco.

Respiró un poco hondo y se limpió un poco sus ojos llorosos para después mirar unos cuantos segundos los ojos azules del más alto. Lo repasó y dio un paso par atrás.

Viktor preocupado se acercó despacio al otro sin pensar en que podría incomodar su espacio personal.— ¿Estás bien? —repitió una vez más. Si el chico estaba afectado por algo suceso de brujas debía saberlo aunque había algo más que le llamaba la atención. —Vamos a casa.—le dijo con una sonrisa, se notaba que el otro estaba bajo mucha presión.

El más bajo puso una mirada triste. Respiró hondo y tartamudeo un poco para al final decirle— Yo no tengo ya hogar.—pronunció tristemente.

Viktor supuso lo peor. —Puedes venir conmigo.—Sugirió.

—Yuri, me llamo Yuri.—dijo el chico acercándose con un poco de miedo. Sabía que si daba un paso en falso podría esa decisión acabar con su vida o lo poco que tenía de ella.

Viktor puso una hermosa sonrisa que conmovió a Yuri hasta ponerlo colorado de las mejillas, para al final arrastrarlo.

Michel a la distancia solo suspiraba. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Solo Dios podía saberlo.

Y desde la otra distancia un joven veía a los otros dos partir pensando en aquél chico que había llegado directo a llorar a sus pies en silencio para confesarles sus pecados. Pero él no podía decir nada, su boca tenía que estar sellada. Lo único que podía hacer por él era también rezar por su vida.

— Yuri… yo probablemente estaré fuera mucho rato, pero trataré de buscarte un hogar permanente.

—No debería molestarse. —contestó apenado de las molestias.

—Para nada, siento que esta tarea podría relajarme de todo esto de la cacería de brujas.

Yuri se quedó en silencio.

—P-Pero no te preocupes, yo y los demás te protegernos a ti y al pueblo de ellas….—decía para después quedarse callado y llevar su vista al frente mientras veía como a los lejos quemaban cuerpos infestados por la peste. Se quedó un momento observando para dirigir su rostro serio al del más bajo. —Necesitamos acabar con las brujas antes que siga esto.

Yuri solamente observaba las flamas quedar los cuerpos mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su crucifijo y lo apretaba fuertemente.

Quién diría que su destinaba a ser igual de abrasador.


	2. Chapter 2

I.- Hogar

Se había quedado perdido mirando como el reloj de la plaza principal avanzaba. El aire le acariciaba mientras sentía el hollín en sus fosas nasales, estaban quemando cuerpos…otra vez.

—¡Yuri! —gritó su nuevo "amigo" "acompañante" de la guardia.

—¿Cada cuanto queman cuerpos aquí?—preguntó totalmente nervioso, se encontraba muy dentro de su cabeza, viendo el tiempo pasar y oliendo cuerpos desapareciendo, y eso no quería que e convirtiera en habito.

Viktor se asustó en un segundo, esa era una pregunta bastante ruda.

—Es un pueblo muy muy afectado, por eso estamos aquí. —dijo.— Lo haremos seguro, así que no te preocupes.—le aseguró con una sonrisa que no sabía si era adecuada o no.

Viktor miraba los ojos caídos de Yuri y mejor decidió seguir con otra conversación.— ¿Tienes hambre?

Yuri no sabía sí aceptar la amabilidad del hombre que le ofrecía tanto en tan poco tiempo, si en serio podía merecer tanto, ¿Pero eso era tanto? Tan solo lo ha acababa de conocer, tan solo eso, era tan amable pero no podía confiar en nadie, no había que no pudiera hacerle daño.

—Esta bien, vamos.—dijo conveciendose así mismo que tal vez una sonrisa en un segundo no le haría daño a nadie ni así mismo.

Juntos, entraron una taberna, con simpatía Viktor saludó a los presentes con emoción, la gente confiaba en él y sus compañeros también. Mientras tanto, Yuri llamaba un poco la atención, siempre que llegaba alguien nuevo en un pueblo tan pequeño todos estaba hablando de ello. Siempre estaban alerta.

A lo lejos, un joven rubio lo miró con sospecha.

—Tú…gordo. ¿De dónde vienes? —le dijo en voz alta cuestionándolo.

Yuri tragó grueso mientras se detenía frente a la mesa que su acompañante había decidido, que después de escuchar la pregunta del rubio lo miró de regreso fijamente.

Miró hacía sus pies, pensó en las cosas que podrían pasar si decía la verdad. Pensó en el miedo que le causaba ser quemado mientras lo juzgaba las miradas, mientras veían su alma desnuda gritando pero nadie la escucharía.

Balbuceó un poco, todos a su alrededor miraban el miedo transformarse en persona y eso los asustaba.

—mi hogar…ya no existe. —cerró con esas palabras la pregunta del rubio que no hizo más que mirarlo de forma hostil.

Este, iba a reclamarle una vez más pero fue detenido por Viktor.

—confíen en mí. —dijo.

Yuri comió muy incomodo, pero al final se la estaban invitando pero en su cabeza no podía dejar de pensar del lugar en que venía. ¿Le matarían o que per harían?

Después de irse de aquel lugar no podía dejar ir su mente para escuchar las banalidades del más alto, que e hablaba del lugar y las preocupaciones que debía tomar, y se veía algo sospechoso debía decirle de inmediato.

—¿Quién el rubio? —preguntó Yuri.

—¡ah1 Pues también es Yuri. Es un poco rudo, pero no es malo.—dijo Viktor. Esperaba ya una pregunta así.

—¿Yuri? Ah….¿No es muy joven para ser…un soldado?

—Creo que si tienes suficiente determinación para matar brujas no hay edad especifica entonces.

—¿Por qué alguien tan joven tendría tan fuerte determinación?—preguntó. Pero después en los ojos de Viktor encontró un triste realidad.

—La mamá de Yuri era una bruja.—le dijo.

—ah…—sintió escalofríos. —supongo que es duro para un niño ver que maten a su madre….

—Él la mató. —concluyó Viktor lo cual dejó helado a Yuri.

—¿Él lo hizo?—Ahora tenía miedo, temía por lo que cada vez vea en la humanidad.

Viktor asintió. —Él no confía en nadie. Esta preparándose para ser uno de los mejores soldados.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, y cuando la noche se acercaba Viktor recordó algo.

—Yuri…¿tienes en donde quedarte?

—En realidad no…planeaba quedarme en la iglesia….—contestó mientras le miraba de re ojo. De dónde él venía Viktor era como un ángel. Un soldado alto, de piel nívea que parecía pura y unos ojos que podrían perderte y encarcelarte en ellos mismos.

Ah…¿Cuál era en verdad el pecado?

No podía dejar de mirarlo y sentir curiosidad. La razón de por qué era tan amable…sentía, sentía que iba morir.

Si entregaba su confianza, si se entregaba a algo tan bello la respuesta sería su perdición.

—Entonces ven conmigo, hay espacio para ti.—le sonrió.

—¿acaso tu confías mucho en los demás?—le preguntó sin escrúpulos. Lo cual borró la sonrisa del otro.

—Algo me dice que puedo confiar en ti.

Era imposible mentir.

Su bondad era irreal, tanto que podría llorar y quemarse ahí mismo.

Ese sentimiento le recordaba a casa, y por ello no podía mentirle más.

—Vengo de…—Yuri dijo y pronunció el nombre de aquél pueblo, aquél solitario y temido lugar.

Viktor le miró con sorpresa y horror. Viktor sabía de aquél lugar, todos lo sabían, ese era el nido de la brujas.

Ese fue el primer lugar en que Dios le dio la espalda.

Yuri comenzó a llorar mientras sentía el cuerpo caliente. ¿Entonces su vida acabaría así?


End file.
